A device compatible with the High 10 profile of the H.264 video specification must be capable of decoding an 8×8 CABAC residual block of transform coefficient levels. In order to decode an H.264 High 10 profile bitstream, the 8×8 Context-based Adaptive Binary Arithmetic Coding (CABAC) residual block can be transcoded into four 4×4 Context-based Adaptive Variable Length Coding (CAVLC) residual blocks of transform coefficient levels.
Conventional approaches perform the 8×8 CABAC residual block trans-coding using software. However, a software solution incurs latency and inertly experiences a loss of performance.
It would be desirable to implement a system for an efficient 8×8 CABAC residual block decode that does not suffer such loss of performance typically associated with software implementations.